In the Clearing
by Elven Princess Warrior
Summary: When they were young, Tauriel and Legolas stumbled into a clearing while playing in the forest. They didn't know it then, but in that clearing they would share precious moments together throughout the important events that define their lives. Tauriel x Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**When they were young, Tauriel and Legolas stumbled into a clearing while playing in the forest. They didn't know it then, but in that clearing they would share precious moments together throughout the important events that define their lives. Tauriel x Legolas**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything all rights go to JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson.**

**Feel free to review / leave suggestions for later chapters**

In The Clearing Chapter 1

The two elflings burst into the clearing laughing, hair streaming behind them, one a long tail of red curls the other a sheet of blonde. They stopped and looked around them, marvelling at the beauty of the tranquil spot they had just found. The clearing was no more than 30 meters either way, with one, singular tree growing perfectly in the middle. The rest was filled with green grass and the tree's branches parted just enough overhead, giving the elflings a lovely view of the blue sky that the day had graced them with. The two elves looked at each other, knowing that they had just stumbled into a special place.

Both elves thinking the same thing, they turned and ran to the tree, both elves scrambling up the branches gracefully until they reached the top most point possible. There they settled on a perfectly bended branch, gazing out at the view, beautiful views of the trees, the lake and in the distance the Lonely Mountain. They sighed, content to stay in this little slice of paradise for as long as they could. "Tauriel," the little elf prince said,

"Yes?" the red headed elfling said.

"Let's promise never to tell anyone about this place," he said.

Tauriel nodded, "This can be our special place, only we can know about it" she told him. "And when we're older we can come back here and remember all the fun times we had here as elflings," she decided.

Both elves clasped hands and climbed down the tree together. They spent the rest of their time chasing each other around the tree and through the clearing, their laughter never once ceasing to fill the air.

When the sun started to dissapear from the sky, the two elves stopped running and came together at the edge of the clearing. "Father will want us back soon," Legolas told her. "We don't want him to come looking for us and find our secret place." he said, seeing the hesitancy in her eyes and knowing she wanted to stay a little longer. This convinced here though and she took up his hand again and the two young elves skipped back through the forest to the gates of the kingdom again.

Little did they know then, how many memories would be created in that clearing in their future.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Clearing Chapter 2

"Father can we go practice in the forest?" Legolas begged his father, Tauriel standing beside him, both elves holding their small bows and their quiver of arrows. Thranduil looked down at them an smiled, recalling his time as an elfling and his own eagerness to hone his skills like the gaurds they watched everyday. He nodded in consent and both elflings squeeled with delight. "You may go but be careful in the forest and with your shooting. And no dueling with each other yet," he warned them. He would maybe have trusted them a little more if he didn't spy the quickl glance the two little elves shared before simultaneosly chanting "Yes, we promise" he smiled, expecting at least one scratch on both of them when they returned.

They both knew where they were going. They no longer had to ask each other where they would practice. They also knew the route so well they could find it with both eyes shut, and had actually tried that once, holding hands and helping each other up when they tripped over roots or stumps. Today it took a little longer, as they were carrying a target board between them. When they reached the clearing they took their stances at the base of the massive tree in the middle, each picking a tree branch to aim for before shooting. They knew the trees here were strong and steady and the slight tips of the arrows wouldn't hurt them. Both elves showed great skill, Legolas being slightly better, having started training before Tauriel, it being a royal tradition to start before other elves of their age. They started off shooting casually but before long, as it so often did it became a competition. "First one to miss loses?" Legolas asked as they were retrieving their last round of arrows from various tree branches. "You ready to be beaten?" Tauriel asked teasingly.

"You should ask yourself that, not me." the young prince retorted.

Put an arrow on the ground, marking their place to stand. "Ladies first," he said bowing slightly. Tauriel smirked and took her stance, breathing in, she aimed her arrow at the target which they set up at the edge of the clearing. She breathed out and released the arrow, watching as it sailed through the air and embedded itself into the middle circle, slightly to the left but it was a hit none the less. "Your turn," she said in a sing song voice. Legolas stood where she had stood and knotched an arrow in his bow. He wasted no time shooting and his arrow lodged itself in the bullseye too. They took several turns shooting before it was evident neither elfling was likely to miss soon.

"This is too easy," Legolas complained, and Tauriel had to agree with him. Then, she spotted a slight twinkle in his eye. "What are you thinking of?" she asked him.

"Let's make it more difficult, otherwise there'll never be a victor." he said. "We'll invent challenges, like shoot while running, or jumping."

Tauriel liked this idea immeadiatly, she had seen the elves of the army doing various different actions while shooting, and she was always ready for a challenge. They two elves together though up lots of different challenges and the competition was soon forgotten, as the suggestions got more ridiculous and bold and both elves began missing, before repeating the challenge over and over until they could do it. They enjoyed their game so much they forgot about duelling that day, and so it was that when they returned Thranduil was surprised to find a total of zero scratches on both elves, although there were too many grass stains and twigs tangled in both their heads of hair to count.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Clearing Chapter 3

Tauriel looked in the mirror, finishing off her braid, before collecting her sword that lay on the table besides her dresser and snatching up her bow and quiver from where she had hung them. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she left the room. She was no longer the young elfling who had to focus hard on aiming her bow or the positioning of her blow with her sword or daggers. She was fast becoming a fierce warrior, something that she hoped her parents would have been proud of. And she was not the only one. Her closest friend Legolas was also developing into a fine warrior and although she would never admit it to his face, she knew he was the more skilled out of the two of them. She walked through the halls, in no particular hurry but at the same time eager to leave for her practice session with the Prince. When she reached the gate she smiled as he saw her waiting for him, dressed in his usual green attire, with the same weapons as her, bow, and daggers at his back and sword hanging from his waist. Neither usually made use of the sword, preferring to go with their twin daggers but they had felt like sparring and had agreed earlier they would duel with swords today.

They set out, nodding to the gaurds as they left, chatting amicably as they walked through the trees. Upon reaching the clearing, they dropped their quivers, daggers and bows on the ground at the centre tree and stood roughly two meters from each other. Their eyes met and they nodded, aknowledging the battle had begun.

Tauriel made the first move, as she usually did. She stepped right, lifting her sword but then quickly darted left, bringing her sword down. Legolas was ready and stepped backwards, manuevering his own sword underneath hers, and pushing so the swords were bought back up to meet in a vertical cross, the two elves face to face. Tauriel spun to free her sword from the vice and slashed at him, he blocked again, putting force into it so she was on the backfoot for a second. It was a mere second but he took advantage of it and he sliced the air in front of her, knowing she would jump out of the way. This she did and he surged forward, sword aiming at her throat. However, she had perfect balance so her jump backwards had actually helped her. She knocked his sword away from her throat with her own sword, continuing the movement so that her sword travelled in a circle and ended up at his throat. However she felt something prick at her stomach and when she glanced down she saw Legolas had his sword pressed to her stomach. They stood there for a second, swords pressed to throat and stomach, before smiling at each other and Tauriel let out a laugh. "A good duel," she commented. "But it seems neither of us won this day."

Legolas nodded. "You fought well, as usual it was a challenge," he complemented her. They both lowered their swords to their sides.

The two duelled throughout the afternoon, switching it up sometimes adding their daggers to the fight. By the end of the day it was ten wins to Tauriel and eleven to Legolas. Tauriel was itching to go one more round, but Legolas insisted they had to leave, or they would be late back. "You just don't want me to have a chance at evening the score." she told him, pouting as they left the clearing.

"Maybe." he said smiling, "Or maybe I simply know I would have won and didn't want to waste the energy." He stopped walking and turned around, as to face her, as she had been trailing slightly behind him as they left, only to find a sword pointed once more at his throat.

"I win the last round, eleven all." Tauriel declared.

"That's not exactly fair, we didn't start." Legolas told her but his eyes were sparkling, enjoying the joke.

Tauriel smirked, "I started," she replied, lowering her sword.

And so it was that when they met Thranduil as they returned to the Kingdom and he asked their final score the both replied "Eleven for both of us."

**Stick with me guys :) I know at the moment its mostly friendship but very soon I'm going to be writing some romance in the clearing ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. As always please leave reviews/criticism/suggestions Thankyou!**

In the Clearing Chapter 4

The two elves sat at the base of the tree, leaning in to one another. They had snuck out of the kingdom and although this was the first time it would be nowhere near the last time.

"You are nervous," Tauriel stated, it wasn't a question. She knew the answer.

Legolas sighed. "I'm nervous for the change, the responsibility. Before now, I was being taught, after tomorrow I teach. Before, I was being led, after tomorrow I have to lead and inspire people. I don't know how well I will do." he told her. Tauriel nodded, understanding. Tomorrow Legolas came of age, he had completed all his training, mastered every field, from negotiating deals to memorising laws of their kingdom. Of course he had particularly excelled in combat, and could now best not only his own teacher but, Tauriel believed, most of the elves in the Kingdom. But she also understood he would be nervous, and although she would never have to be in his situation, she could imagine the worry going through his mind.

"Legolas, you are ready." she said. She knew how to comfort him, just as he knew how to comfort her. "Look at me," she said, and he raised his head form where he had been staring down at the ground. "Legolas, you will make a wonderful Prince, the people love you, they will follow you, they will trust you. If you never forget what is right, and remember to do what you believe is truly best, for your people then your people will be honoured to have you as their Prince, and one day King." she told him, looking him in the eye. She knew she didn't have any experience of ruling a kingdom but her words seemed to comfort Legolas, and he reached out and embraced her. "Thankyou" he whispered in her ear. They pulled away and she smiled. They leant against each other and the tree again, talking of trivial matters, such as their favourite fruit or if it would be possible to slide down some stairs on a shield. They laughed and Legolas was grateful for the distraction, he wanted to enjoy his last night before his Prince duties officially started.

It was in the early hours of the morning that Legolas reluctantly rose from leaning against the tree. "It is time we return." he announced sadly.

"Wait," Tauriel said, as she also rose. "Take this," she said, handing him a tiny wooden sculpture. He looked down at it, then glanced up at the tree in the middle of the clearing. Tauriel laughed and clapped her hands. "You knew!" she laughed. "I came here the other day and wittled it for you. When you are a prince, always remember you will always be my friend, and all the good times we have shared." she said.

Legolas looked her in the eyes. "I will never forget it." he promised her.

**Note - I had to think for a really long time to figure out what Tauriel was going to give to Legolas. Feel free to comment and give me suggestions of a better item and I will probably use that in later chapters if the need for another present arises.**

**I just realised how short this chapter was - sorry! I promise there are going to be some longer chapters in the future (But the next chapter is kind of short too) ok byeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this is kind of the partner to the previous chapter but I'm fairly sure Legolas is older than Tauriel so I had to post them as two separate events because otherwise it wouldn't make sense them taking on their roles at the same time. But it's here that I think they would both really realise that their days of childlike freedom are really over as they both become fully fledged adult elf members of the Kingdom.**

In the Clearing Chapter 5

Tauriel entered the clearing, looking around eyes searching for him. He had left her a note to meet here, and as soon as she found it she had collected her daggers and set out. Her eyes stopped when she found him sitting, leaning against the base of the tree. She smiled warmly and walked up to him. He rose to his feet, and started climbing the tree. She waited for him to reach the second branch before following. They reached the top of the tree quickly, and settled down in the branch that they always sat in, gazing once more out at the tops of the trees. Tauriel sighed, "I will never get tired of this view." she told him.

"Promise me we won't stop coming back here?" Legolas asked, voice soft.

"I promise." she said, turning her head to look at him. He looked down.

"We are truly not elflings any more are we?" he asked her.

She shook her head, understanding his feelings. "Childhood went too fast." she whispered. She took his hand in hers.

"We'll always have memories," she reassured him. "We can look back and remember the good times. And just think, we are immortal, I am sure we will have many more good times ahead of us."

Legolas looked up into her eyes and smiled. He reached into his pocket, hand clutching something. Tauriel looked down curiously. His hand unfurled and he revealed what he had been holding. A necklace sat in his hand. It's base was a delicate silver chain which glinted in the light, and it had three charms on it. To the left, there was a bow crossed with an arrow, the tip of the arrow was a blue jewel which sparkled when the light hit it, to the right was a tree, with many little green gems set into the silver base, and in the middle was a white jewel. When she looked closer she saw it had been carved to have many little points and realised what it was. A star, a tiny white star. She looked up at Legolas questioningly. "It's a congratulations present, to celebrate your new status as Captain of the Gaurd." he told her.

"Legolas, it is beautiful." she gasped, fingers gliding over the tiny charms. They were so dainty and delicate and represented three things she loved, hunting, nature and the stars. Legolas picked up the necklace and she turned slightly, allowing him to place it at her chest and tighten the clasp behind her neck. She reached up and touched the necklace before vowing, "I will never take this off." Legolas smiled, grateful that she liked it.

"So you start tomorrow?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I first have to go through the changing ceremony, our old captain hands over the honour." she told him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Excited, but nervous. It is a lot of responsibilty all of a sudden, and I am the first to take on the role so young" she confided in him, they had shared everything over the years.

"It is understandable you feel nervous," Legolas said. "It is a big responsibility but I know you will serve the kingdom well. There is nobody better for the job than you, Tauriel."

She smiled, "It will be an honour to serve you." she joked, they had long since passed the point of formalities unless in formal company or with his father. Legolas smiled, understanding she was joking. "Political meetings will be so much more enjoyable now you will be attending." he assured her. She laughed, and leaned into him, both elves content at watching the sunset together. Both knew everything would change now, Legolas' duties had already began taking over more and more time, and from tomorrow Tauriel would have many duties of her own. But they both also knew, they would try their best to keep meeting here, in the clearing.

**Please leave suggestions/reviews/criticisms - I appreciate it :) and to be honest, not sure how forward to go into the future for the next chapter. How many more friendshippy with a little bit of romance type chapters do you guys want before I get to describing some of the consequences of events in DoS and BotFA?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops another short chapter - but the next chapter will be longer I promise! This idea just came to me as I was thinking about how horrible it would be to watch a soldier die for the first time. Also yes - I know Tauriel's parents died and she may or may not have witnessed it, but I think it would also be very affecting for her to have a soldier under her command die to I decided to write this small chapter. Enjoy!**

Tauriel shot arrow after arrow, each one hitting the center of the target, she didn't stop, her arms started aching as hour after hour went past. Legolas watched her, he had entered the clearing a while ago and knew this was her coping tactic. But as he watched her arms begin to shake as she pulled her bow back he knew it was enough. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, pushing the bow down. She let the bow clatter to the ground and relaxed into his arms. He rested his chin on top of her head and she let a tear fall from her eye. Legolas placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered, looking her in the eye. She looked away. "I know," she replied.

She did know, deep down it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that her friend had fallen in battle today, against a group of orcs that were camped just outside their borders. She knew there was nothing she could have done, as she was fighting off three orcs when she saw the orc plunge his blade deep into the warrior's stomach. She knew it wasn't her fault but that didn't prevent her from feeling angry and upset at herself, and she couldn't stop thinking of a million different situations in which she could have saved her.

"Is it always like this?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "The first time is always the worst." he told her. He had been through the same thing, and he remembered the first time he had seen one of his soldiers fall, on an expedition out of Mirkwood to attack an orc camp their scouts had found.

The two elves, stood facing each other, neither saying anything. Legolas broke the silence, "She will be remembered as a brave warrior, and a caring friend." Legolas told her. She nodded, grateful her friend will be honoured. Legolas took her hand, leading her out of the clearing. "Come, Tauriel let us go pay our respects." he said. They walked side by side, and when one last tear slid out of Tauriel's eye Legolas reached across and brushed it from her cheek.

In the years following, Tauriel found Legolas was right, she witnessed many elven deaths in her years spent as Captain of the Gaurd, but there were some that stood out, the death of her old mentor, the slaughter of a patrol the first time orcs had dared to cross their borders before she arrived with re-enforcements, the death of countless elves in what would come to be known as the Battle of the Five armies, and the death of a young dwarf, along with his brother and uncle.

**Also a couple of people have commented on how fast I update my stories - I'm on holiday but have been sick so I haven't been doing a lot of other activities. This will probably change soon though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So some lovely person suggested a story in which Tauriel saves Legolas from freezing to death or a spider bite. This is a little different as I started writing this up before I read the comment but I found the premise similar and so I altered it a little into something that might be similar to what you wanted :) The snow idea seems like a really good idea but I did make something similar happen in my other story (Tauriel in Lord of the Rings) *shameless plug* in which Legolas warms Tauriel up. But, if this chapter doesn't quench your thirst feel free to PM or leave a comment and I will write up something closer to the original request. To other readers - also please leave requests I love writing these stories! Also should I do a chapter where Tauriel almost dies to even it out? Or just let it be?**

In the Clearing Chapter 7

Tauriel gasped as Legolas stumbled again, she was barely able to support his weight and he was leaning heavily on her. She stopped walking and made a desiscion. "I'm going to have to heal you here." she told him, fear entering her mind, regretting her lack of knowledge of herbs. He was obviously thinking the same thing. "You're not a healer Tauriel," he told her but then winced in pain and nodded his consent. "Can you make it back to the tree?" she asked him and he nodded again.

They turned and slowly made it back to the tree, and she helped him slide down into a sitting position, propped up against the trunk. He removed his hand and the cloth he had been holding to the wound to reduce bleeding and she knelt, inspecting the wound. The arrow had gone into his shoulder, and to add it the pain, the arrow had been a cruel shape, with three barbs on either side, made exactly so an orc could inflict more pain just by pulling it out. And pull it out they did, so the skin around where tip of the arrow had actually penetrated was stained red from blood, and she winced again when she saw how much blood he had lost. But that wasn't what alarmed her the most, for the second thing she had noticed about the arrow was that it was a Morgul shaft, meaning poison would soon be spreading throughout his body.

She searched her memory, trying to recall what plant she needed. Aeglos, Alfirin, no! Athelas, that was it. She stood, "I need to find some Athelas," she told him, hesitant to leave him alone but he nodded his head, eyes drooping. She knelt once more. "Legolas, please don't give in to sleep. Stay awake." she whispered, before running east, to where she knew she had seen some of the plant growing on a previous hunting trip.

As she ran she remembered the events of that day, she hadn't thought it would end up like this. She had thought today would hold no special events. All she had to do was supervise the morning training. She was instructing them on the next drill when a messenger had run up to her. "Captain," he said, and she started to worry as she saw panic on his face. "Orcs have crossed the border. They attacked our forces at the Eastern border. King Thranduil has bid you lead re-enforcements, they are waiting for you at the eastern gate." she nodded, heading to meet them. "Captain," the messenger said and she turned. "Prince Legolas was at the border." he said. Tauriel felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Her breathing failed her for a second and she processed his words. She didn't bother replying, setting off at a full sprint to meet the elves she would lead.

She had lead the pack all the way there, she pushed herself to run harder and faster, not caring if the others weren't right behind her. She needed to reach that border. She only slowed slightly when they approached the place of the ambush, her fighting instincts kicking in, knowing that it wouldn't be safe to burst straight in there. Her keen elf eyes searched for the battle through the trees, and she spotted it quickly - not that it was much of a battle. There were three elves left, on the ground lay many more, mixed with the bodies of orcs. She looked to the three remaining elves, the two on the left had brown hair and her heart lept before looking to the one on the right and sighing in relief as she saw the familiar blonde hair of Legolas, and watched as the elf twirled to slice the throat of another orc. She motioned to her second in command, Maethon, who came forward to her side. "Lead a third of them to the left, have Aithon lead another to the right, I will take the front." she whispered. The group split easily into three and she motioned her group forward, seeing out of the corner of her eyes both other groups start to move round to the sides. As they ran towards the orcs she could only watch as the two elves on the left were slain, finally brought down by five orcs. Her eyes turned to Legolas, who now stood alone, against more than fifty orcs. Her soldiers joined the battle at the exact same time the arrow hit him, shot from an orc archer that had climbed up one of the trees. Legolas stumbled backwards, and the orc he had been fighting lunged forward, grabbing the arrow and twisting has he pushed it further in, then pulling it out. Legolas cried out in pain, and Tauriel ran to him, trusting the other elves to deal with the orcs. Legolas dropped to his knees and an orc stood over him, raising his sword. Tauriel drew an arrow from her quiver and within a second the orc had an arrow in his head. Tauriel moved to cover Legolas, shooting down the orcs around them, and sighing with relief as she watched the two other groups enter the fight. "Maethon," she shouted and the elf turned to her, eyes growing wide as he took in the falled prince. "I will take him back to the kingdom, take over command." she shouted above the clanging of swords. Maethon nodded, stabbing an orc in the stomach. "Lean on me," she told Legolas, helping him to his feet.

And that was how they made it to, ironically their clearing. It was here that she concluded they wouldn't be able to make it all the way back and she would need to attempt this herself. She had been hoping it wouldn't come to this but the poison was obviously spreading and he wouldn't make it back to the castle healers. These events were tumbling around in her head as she finally found the athelas. She bent, picking two big handfuls of the plant, not knowing exactly how much she would need. She sprinted back to the clearing, now concentrating on the task at hand. Her fingers were already picking the leaves off the stem, tearing them into smaller pieces. She ran into the clearing and to the tree, seeing the poison had already started spreading, purple lines spreading across his chest. His body was thrashing around, as he tried to fight off the poison. She raised her hand to her mouth and chewed some of the leaves, before spreading the paste on the wound. She knew that was not all though, and she allowed panic to seep into her brain as she failed to recall the words to draw the poison from the wound. Legolas calmed slightly when the Athelas was applied and he looked up at her, eyes trusting and encouraging her. "Legolas," she whispered. "I cannot do it. I'm sorry, I can't remember," she said almost collapsing from grief. He was going to die and it was her fault. "Tauriel, I trust you, you can do this, you can remember" he croaked. "Calm down, try to remember." he councelled, and she closed her eyes, slowing her breathing and tried to recall the words she needed.

Her eyes flew open, the words suddenly springing into her memory. She sat up, placing her hands on the athelas covered wound, chanting the words and at the same time thanking Valar she had remembered them. She watched as Legolas' body started to relax, and the purple started fading from his veins. Legolas sighed, the pain leaving his body. He looked up at the elf beside him who was looking very relieved. "Thankyou," he said, as he felt strength returning to his body. "You saved my life." he said with a smile.

"I almost didn't." she said.

He shook his head, "I always knew you would come through." he told her. She smiled down at him, hardly believing he wasn't dying anymore.

They rested in the clearing for another hour, letting Legolas regain some of his strength. Tauriel lay beside him, head resting on his chest, eyes staring up at the sky. She needed to know he was alright and not dying, and it comforted her to feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Legolas looked down at the elf resting on his chest, smiling as he allowed himself to stare at her delicate features, and her long flowing hair, spread over the ground. She had saved his life today, and he found himself not for the first time, realising just how much she meant to him. They had been friends for so long, and for a long time, that was the only connection they shared but Legolas had recently realised that perhaps their relationship meant something more to him. Tauriel lifted her head, "Do you think you can walk back now?" she asked him, voice full of concern. He nodded, "My strength is returning to me, I will be fine," he replied, and they set off.

Later, in her room, Tauriel again reflected on the events of the day. For the first time she had been faced with a life without Legolas, and she hadn't been able to cope. She had panicked and it was then she realised that maybe she felt a little more than friendship towards the Prince of Mirkwood. They had been friends for nearly all their lives, it was natural that she would have been worried. And yet, she had lost friends before and she had never been this distraught. She sighed, laying down on her bed, in that moment content that he was alive, she trusted her feelings to sort themselves in time. As she drifted off into the realm of sleep she vowed she would visit the healers tomorrow and learn what she could about plants as well as memorising the enchantments to draw poison, just in case she ever found herself in a similar situation again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) so normally I don't really write/read stories about elf hair braiding but _newbieone (thanks for reviewing!)_ suggested a chapter with hair braiding so I sort of weaved it into this chapter. Enjoy :)**

The two elves walked into the clearing, smiling as they observed the grass was still green and the tree was still uneffected by the sickness that was slowly overtaking the Greenwood. They dropped their bows and quivers, although now they always made sure they knew exactly where they were and never strayed far from where they lay. They kept their daggers at their backs. They both easily climbed to the top of the tree and looked out at the view. They saw the green trees, leaves bright and rustling slightly in the breeze, but they looked further and saw the other trees, leaves turning brown and orange and this wasn't the red and orange leaves of autumn, they both knew something dark was coming. Their keen eyes picked up on webs spun in between the trees and they both felt a pang of despair, knowing that although they had just slain a nest of spiders they realised there were many more already moving closer and closer to their kingdom.

"Why does the King not permit us to send out more hunting parties?" Tauriel asked Legolas, hoping to gain some insight. She loved the forest, and to see it overrun so easily by these creatures almost angered her, especially as she knew they could easily start dispatching daily hunting parties and set up more patrols. Legolas shook his head, "I do not know." he replied, "My father says he does not want to risk unecessary death but the spiders are easy targets and I too am puzzled by his lack of action." he said.

"We cannot keep sneaking out like this," Tauriel whispered. "They are growing in number and we are no longer driving them back."

"I know," Legolas sighed. "I will talk to him again, but I don't know how to convince him." Tauriel nodded, she knew how hard Thranduil could be to convince of something, she herself had been trying to convince her king to allow her to allocate more time to this menace - to no avail.

They climbed back down the tree and sat side by side, leaning on the trunk. They discussed various aspects of their life, a diplomatic meeting Legolas had attended, the batch of new recruits they had been training, the wedding of their two friends. Tauriel leaned forward at one point and started untangling her hair. Their fight today had been the worst they had faced for a while and her hair had become tangled when she fell from a high up branch, the spider suprising her from behind when she had been shooting another. She shook out her braids, the hair curlier than usual, and running her hands through it, she began to redo her braids. She winced slightly as she felt a jab of pain in her arm as she was reaching behind her head at an awkward angle, a souvenier from their fight. Legolas didn't fail to notice this.

Tauriel tensed slightly when she felt his hands on hers, but she realised what he was doing and lowered her hands, placing them back in her lap. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of his hands in her hair. It was soothing and she felt her worries somehow disappear as Legolas braided her hair on the left, then gently lifting her uninjured arm, had her hold it there while he repeated the action on the right, before finishing it off down her back, adding two extra pieces of hair from either side, working them into her braid. She found herself wishing she had more hair when he finished it off and his hands left her hair. An image flashed into her head, her sitting in front of the mirror, with him doing her hair before she stood to kiss him. A child sat on the floor beside her with red hair and blue eyes and she gasped slightly. Elves were immortal and she knew it was no small thing finding someone to spend everyday with but in that second, she realised that she would be more than happy to wake up every morning with Legolas beside her.

She lifted her hand and felt her hair, finding he had done it beautifully, yet practically. A lot more of it was out then she normally had, but her hair was back off her face so if she was to enter combat it wouldn't hinder her. Legolas smiled, he loved her long hair and he loved it more when she wore it out, the waves and curls tumbling down her back. Tauriel looked at his own hair and finding it also slightly messy, adjusted her position so she was facing him. "It would not be proper for the prince to return to his kingdom with his hair mussed." she said, undoing his braids and letting his blonde hair fall freely. She ran her hands through it and picked up on his slight sigh as she saw his body relax even further. Her hands moved quickly but skillfully, as she formed his braids.

Legolas sighed as he felt her hands in his hair. He relaxed, the tension and worries for the forrest leaving him for the moment, as he felt her fingers in his hair. She too, braided his left and right side from the front then behind and past his ears, then fish braiding down the middle of his hair, before lowering her hands and he turned to face her again. He took in her face, green eyes, red hair and perfect skin. He knew dark times were coming and he needed to find some good and beauty in the world after the fight with the spiders. He leant forward and kissed her cheek, lingering a second before pulling away.

"Let's get back," he said, standing and offering her his hand, pulling her up easily. They picked up their weapons, strapping them to their backs again and walking out of the clearing, hair perfectly braided.

**There you go! So this might be the last chapter before the events in the hobbit start taking place. What I might do though, is do the chapters I have planned for those events then kind of finish the story off, and then if you guys have suggestions I will write some more chapters that happened before all those events and also afterwards. So comment/review and send me suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And so the DoS events begin! As usual, I hope you enjoy and leave some comments/reviews - I love reading your thoughts.**

Tauriel ran through the forest, hair streaming behind her. She was so angry at Thranduil, furious even. So she had let her feet take her to the place she felt the most at home at. The forest. She had grabbed her bow and daggers and her quiver and ran off into the forest. She went to the clearing that she loved so much. As she sat in the middle of the clearing under the shade of the tree, she remembered her childhood, playing and running in this clearing - with Legolas - her mind reminded her. Then came training which also happened in this clearing, both elflings getting better and better until they could beat any other elf in the Kingdom. Then, they both started their duties and this clearing became their meeting spot for when they wanted to escape their lives. They would talk and laugh and have fun. Tauriel sighed as she remembers those times. It was probably in this clearing she realised how deep her feelings went for him. Their friendship had become more flirtatious than ever, and they became so close. She knew Legolas cared for her but she wasn't sure how far his caring went. Today, when Thranduil told her that Legolas had mentioned her to him, her heart had soared, only to be knocked to the ground and beaten to a pulp the next moment. And now, she would have to find a way to break that precious friendship. Because she knew that if she was to give him no hope, she would have to break off all relations with him.

And so here she was, in the clearing they shared so many memories, with a lot of tension to work off. She stood up and grabbed her bow from the ground, slinging her quiver over her shoulder. She took her stance at one side of the clearing and aimed for the target at the other end of the clearing. She shot arrow after arrow at the target, each one hitting the bullseye, but a little off the centre. No more than a centimetre but she was annoyed anyway. "Your mark seems slightly off today Tauriel" a voice said from the target end of the clearing. She almost kicked herself for being so stupid. Of course he would come here, did she not just reminise about their memories together here?

"My apologies, my Lord, I will practice harder" she said curtly. She could see him frown when she called him My Lord, they were long past the use of formalities.

"Tauriel?" he said, his voice questioning. "What bothers you so much that your mark is off and you call me My Lord?" she continued shooting, standing side on to the target so that as he advanced she almost had her back to him.

"It is nothing, My Lord" she said, although her heart ached to tell him the truth, it had been decades since they kept anything from each other. But for this to work, she needed to cut all ties with him.

"Tauriel," he said, standing behind her as she continued shooting "Stop calling me that, have I not told you that I don't appreciate the use of my title by those close to me?"

"But it is not appropriate for the Captain of the Guard to be close to her Prince, My Lord. So I will call you whatever is appropriate and your first name, is not that." She replied stifly.

"Tauriel!" he almost shouted, and she flinched ever so slightly. "What is wrong? For you have never been so concerned with the use of my title before."

She sighed, "It's nothing, I promise. Please, excuse me," she said. She ran from the clearing, and didn't look back. She didn't look back, because if she looked back, she would go back. And she couldn't go back.

* * *

><p>Legolas stood in the clearing, watching as she fled, his mind completely puzzled over her actions and words. He didn't know what was bothering her, but as he stood in their clearing he vowed that he would follow her to the ends of this earth to find out what was wrong. He would follow her to the ends of the earth anytime.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**And I'm back. Sorry guys, was on holidays for the past week but I'm back now and ready to update. Sorry cos this is a bit of a short chapter but there's much more to come soon. **

Legolas burst into the clearing, heart sinking the moment he realised she wasn't here. When the guard had said she had gone into the forest with her bow and blades he had imeadiatly conceived two options. One, she had come to their clearing, or two she had gone after the dwarf. And for a moment, he had allowed himself to believe she would be here, that she chose him, his comfort instead of the dwarf. But as he looked around the clearing he could see no sign of her presence and he knew where she had truly gone. She had chosen the dwarf. He had not missed the concern on her face when she had seen him at the river gates, and he had ceratinly not missed her talking to him that night. He recalled standing above them, listening to her words, he remembered a sharp stab of pain in his heart as he realised how much it hurt that she wasn't speaking those words to him. He remembered being unable to move, stuck to the spot as he watched them, as he watched her. And now, his heart ached for her. But there was this small part of him that wondered what she felt for the dwarf. Fear slowly built in his mind as he wondered if she felt the same for the dwarf as what he felt for her. Then another thought entered his mind, and he knew deep down, no matter what Tauriel felt, he knew he would always love her, and right now, he needed to find her.

He allowed himself to stand still for a second longer, recalling his promise to himself from earlier, that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. When he had promised this he had not considered he would have to travel far, his words were more figurative, but he didn't hesitate as he took off at a sprint, heading for the river where he knew now she would be tracking them. Although at the time, he did not know where his own words would lead him, he would stay true to them, he would always follow her.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Clearing Chapter 11

Legolas dismounted his horse and left it to graze in the surrounding forest, before limping slightly into the clearing. He was still sore from the fight with the orc. He had ridden back to Mirkwood, gathered fresh supplies and arrows before remounting the horse and setting off. He passed her room on the way to and back from his own, and he had to clench his fists to stop tears from leaving his eyes. The only other thing he had done was written down a note to her, which he now held in his hand. Climbing quickly up the tree he took out an arrow and pinned it to the branch they always sat on. He climbed down the tree and looked around the clearing once more, memories flitting into his mind, of a variety of ages, a variety of stages in their lives. He finally allowed the tears to fall, he didn't bother to brush them away, just let them roll down his cheeks as he cried for her, cried because he had seen her make her choice, and it wasn't him. He walked slowly out of the clearing, not wanting to leave but knowing he couldn't stay here, in this place of memories.

* * *

><p>Tauriel walked into the clearing slowly, still not believing the news Thranduil had just told her. He was gone, he had left. She had wondered where he was after the battle, after she had left Kili's body with his dwarvish friends and payed her respects, after she had been cleaned up by the healers, after she had ridden back home she wondered where he was. The first night her sleep was plagued with nightmares of the battle, and she had awoken mid scream, as she watched Legolas die before her, as her mind twisted her memories, taunting her with what could have been. She had not slept the rest of the night and had risen early this morning, being summoned to appear before Thranduil. She was shocked at the reason for this meeting, Thranduil had restored upon her the role of Captain of the Gaurd, for reasons she was not sure of, but she was sure she saw some sympathy in his eyes as he said it. But no sooner had she had felt joy in her heart than it was again, smashed.<p>

_She bowed gracefully before turning to leave the room. "One more thing, Captain." Thranduil's voice called her back. She turned, unsure what to expect. "My son, he has decided to leave, I gave him instructions to head north and I assume that is where he headed. I do not know when he will return, he will no longer accompany the soldiers on as many missions as before." Thranduil told her, and Tauriel's heart beat quickened. "Understood, my King," she whispered, she turned again but her curiosity got the better of her, and she half turned again as she left, "What was the reason for his leaving?" she asked, dreading the answer. _

_"Love" Thranduil simply replied, and Tauriel felt the tear escape her eye and trickle down her cheek. She turned to face her king, letting anger flow through her again, "Then he left because of you." she whispered. _

_"He left because you fell in love with a dwarf." Thranduil hissed at her. _

_"But I didn't" she yelled. "He was a friend, a good person. But my love was always with your son, it was always with him. And you forbid it. You made me betray him, and myself. He left because you were too cruel to allow him to have love in his life. You were too mighty to allow a silvan elf to rule. He left because you didn't let him have love in his life." she finished, and as she looked up, she saw another expression she never expected to see on Thranduil's face. Guilt. The King looked guilty, almost as if he actually regretted his actions. Tauriel saw he wasn't going to say anything in response so turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room, not looking back. _

Now, she replayed this scene in her head as she climbed up the tree. As she neared the top, something caught her eye, and as she climbed higher she saw an arrow pinning some paper to the tree. She sat on the branch and pulled the arrow out, grasping the paper in her hand. She had no doubt who had left it there and no doubt it was for her. She took a deep breath and started reading.

_Tauriel_

_I'm sorry for leaving, for leaving you, but I can't come back to the kingdom and see you every day. See your pain, see you mourning for the one you love. Because while you mourn for his death, I mourn for reasons of my own. I want to be there for you, but I realise that my presence in your life might be unwanted by you. But I still want you to know, even though I know you don't love me, I will always love you. _

_Legolas_

Tauriel felt tears rolling down her cheeks for the second time that day. She brushed them away angrily, annoyed at herself. She never used to cry, but recently, she seemed to be cyring a lot, this had to stop, she decided. She wouldn't cry, she would put on a brave face and carry on, focussing on her duties as Captain of the Gaurd and her duties to the kingdom. And she would try to forget, she wouldn't think about the past few day's events, and most of all, she wouldn't think about him, Legolas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hee hee :) Speedy update! I just love writing this story so much. I hope this chapter is everything everyone hoped it would be ;)**

Tauriel walked into the clearing, not really sure why she was here. She had time off and she had decided to take a walk in the forest, and somehow her feet had taken her along the path she used to tread so often, along the path to the clearing. As she entered the clearing she sighed, maybe deep down she had always meant to come here this day. After all, today was their anniversary. Yesterday, was 50 years after the battle of the five armies, which meant today is the 50 year anniversary of the day he left. She allowed herself to walk to the tree, and climbed up the branches, reaching the top her fingers traced the small hole where the arrow had pinned his note to the tree. She pulled herself gracefully up to sit on their branch, in the same place she had always sat, and before the battle, when she was up here she felt calm, felt tranquil, felt secure. But today, she felt none of them, and she knew exactly why. He wasn't here with her. She looked out over the forest, and took in the sight of the trees, the forest was growing worse. It had been fine for a while after the battle, she had led the Mirkwood army against the spiders and had eradicated them, but then, numerous orc attacks had come, and the forest had returned to darkness. She was just grateful it hadn't overriden their clearing yet, even though she knew it was creeping up on it.

* * *

><p>Legolas weaved slowly between the trees, taking in their poor condition. He sighed, he had hoped the darkness he had been fighting with Aragorn hadn't spread back to the Greenwood, but it appeared it had. He quickly changed directions, needing to check on something. He found the trail easily, he could never forget the way, and walked quickly towards the clearing. He was relieved to find it still pure, although the grass was a different, duller shade of green, and as he looked closely at the tree he could see brown tints on some of the leaves. As his eyes roamed over the tree another unusual colour caught his eye, a flash of auburn red, high up the top of the tree, he gasped slightly, realising what or rather who, it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Although she didn't feel much better, being in the forest comforted her a little, so she didn't move from the tree. She sat on their branch and it wasn't long until the memories came flooding back. And she welcomed them. For the last 50 years, she had put on a brave face, as she had promised herself, she had limited her emotions, not letting anyone see the pain she still felt. And she did still feel it. No matter how much she tried to forget, her heart still yearned for him, she yearned just to see him at this point. Although, as she considered it, she wouldn't know what to say to him if she did see him. She didn't know if she would be angry, or glad, or relieved? And then suddenly a scary thought hit her. Would he still love her? She hadn't doubted his letter until now, but what if he had moved on? Just when she was ready to admit her love, would he reject it? She knew she had broken his heart, she knew she had betrayed him, and just as she had no clue what she would say to him, she also had no clue about what he would say to her.<p>

Tauriel sighed, none of that really mattered, she wasn't going to be seeing him any time soon, anyway. She turned and climbed down the tree, once her feet hit the ground and she turned she got the shock of her life to find the blonde haired elf prince who she had just been thinking about. Tauriel stared at him for a second, knowing she should say something but nothing came to her. All that she could get out was "My Prince," and she bowed her head in respect.

"Tauriel," Legolas replied, he too unsure of what to say. "It's been many years."

"50," she said quickly, and all of a sudden she felt angry with him, angry he left her and he had just walked into the clearing, that he just stood there in front of her. "It's been 50 years, Legolas. 50 years since you just left me here, with only a letter. You left, you said you couldn't go back but that's just what you left me to do." she took another step closer to him. "I had to go back, and I spent every day miserable, Legolas, and you weren't there when I needed you."

"What did you need me to do?" Legolas replied, not quite shouting but it was louder than usual, and she could hear the anger in his voice. "You wanted me to watch you mourn Kili every day? You wanted me to watch the one I love, love another? 50 years ago, I followed you across the land Tauriel declared my love on more than one occasion, and you brushed me aside, and now you say wanted me to stay?"

"Yes I wanted you to stay!" she shouted back, not even caring about his rank over her anymore.

"Why?" his voice was softer now, and for the first time she picked up on the concern in his voice. She looked up into his eyes and her anger vanished, she knew it wasn't fair to be mad at him.

She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes now. "Because I love you." she whispered.

The clearing was silent. The two elves standing there, almost toe to toe, Legolas staring down at the she elf in front of him, not believing what she just said. Tauriel looked up at him, and continued on.

"Why do you think I was miserable everyday?" she asked, still whispering. "I wasn't mourning Kili, I was mourning the fact that I was stupid enough to drive you away. Kili was my friend, Legolas, but I never could love him as I did you."

"Then why...?" Legolas started and Tauriel knew what he was about to ask.

"Your father." she said and Legolas' eyes darkened slightly, maybe guessing what was to come. "On the day we captured the dwarves and I reported to him afterwards, he told me he would never allow you to marry a silvan elf and he warned me not to give you any hope." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. "And so I didn't, I did nothing when you risked everything for me, and I know that it's too late Legolas, but"

Legolas couldn't stand it anymore. Tauriel stood there, she had wrapped her arms around herself, and he couldn't stand to see her like this, his love for her had never died, all that had stopped him was him believing she didn't return those feelings and now he knew that this wasn't true, he couldn't hold back.

He closed the distance between them quickly, stepping forward and bending down to press his lips to hers, cutting her off mid sentence. She almost took a step back in shock but she quickly changed her mind. His lips on hers felt amazing and in that moment her anger and her sadness both dissappeared. She unfurled her arms from her waist and flung them around his neck, pressing her body against his, wanting to feel him, needing to feel him. She kissed him passionatly, seeing as right now she wasn't capable of expressing it in words, she poured all her love in the kiss, letting him know what she felt for him. Legolas did the same, kissing her greedily, having waited too long for this. And it was better than he had ever imagined, and he couldn't help but find it perfect that it happened here, in the clearing that they shared so many moments in, it was fitting that this kiss was shared here too.

When the kiss ended and they broke away from each other, gasping slightly for air, Legolas looked her in the eye as he spoke, "Don't ever say that again, Tauriel. It is certainly not too late."

"You still love me?" she questioned.

Legolas laughed. "It was impossible for me to stop." he told her.

She smiled back, "Just as it was for me," she replied.

* * *

><p>The two elves spent the rest of the afternoon in the clearing. Some of the time was spent talking about what had happened in the kingdom while Legolas was away, some of the time was spent telling stories of Legolas' travels with the ranger, some of the time was spent climbing up the tree and looking out at the view, and a lot of the time was spent in each other's arms, and a lot of the time was also spent kissing, either stealing light kisses from each other, or longer, more passionate kisses, and for the entire afternoon both elves were purely happy.<p>

As they sat watching the sun set, Tauriel spoke up, remembering one fact she had been trying to forget this afternoon. "Legolas I'm not sure your father will accept this relationship. still. What do you suggest?" she asked, leaning her head on his chest.

"You affected him more than you realise 50 years ago Tauriel," Legolas told her. "Before I left when I spoke to him something had changed, he spoke of my mother to me for the first time in many centuries. Maybe you reminded him that nothing should stand in the way of love."

Tauriel tilted her head. "He has been gentler since the Battle," she said, "I'm flattered you think it has to do with my words. Also I may have shouted at him when he told me you had left."

Legolas smirked, "Of course you did," he simply said, and she tilted her head up, shooting him a friendly glare. "Anyway," Legolas continued, "It doesn't matter what he thinks, we are finally where we belong Tauriel," he said.

"Together," she finished. After watching the rest of the sunset, they left the clearing. Not for the first time they left the clearing hand in hand, but for the first time it was for a reason different to just friendship.

**How was it? Comment/Review/Leave suggestions for later chapters although I will say I now have a rough kind of idea of where the story will go. But still - if I read an awesome idea I will definatly try to incorporate it in the story. But anyways I just love reading all of your comments - they make me happy :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! A few people asked if last chapter was the final chapter... of course not :D there's still so many more important events in their lives...**

Tauriel lay on her back on the soft green grass, watching as the stars twinkled in the sky. The moment was perfect, and what made it even better was that she wasn't here alone. She turned her head to the side to look at the blonde haired elf beside her. She rolled over so she was lying on top of him. "You can't see the stars like this," Legolas whispered, smiling up at her.

"Mmmm, I like this view much better." she whispered back, and bent down to kiss him. He smiled up at her when the kiss ended, before she rolled off him again to watch the stars once more.

"Is your father alright with us missing Mereth en Gilith?" she whispered, already expecting the answer.

"I don't know." Legolas replied. "I don't really care." She rolled onto her side to look at him. He was staring back at her, he wasn't lieing.

She smiled sadly, "Will he ever accept us?" she whispered quietly. They had recently had a confrontation with the King that had shaken her a little. He had demanded an end to their relationship in front of the people. Luckily, they had won that argument, quite convincingly.

* * *

><p><em>They entered the hall, both of them only feeling slightly guilty about being late. They were hand in hand, both of them were feeling more confident tonight. Elves were everywhere, laughing and talking, for tonight was a great party for elves to celebrate the full moon and most of the elves in the Kingdom were in attendance. Legolas and Tauriel were dressed in all white, as was tradition for the full moon celebration. However, even though Tauriel was in the same shade of dress as every other she-elf attending, she stood out thanks to her uncommon hair colour. Most of the elves turned to look at the Prince and his guest as they entered, a fact that Tauriel didn't fail to notice. She tried to keep her head high, but she felt her confidence drop a little. Legolas squeezed her hand, seeming to know what she was thinking. <em>

_"Ah, Legolas," Thranduil's voice boomed and the pair spotted him, making his way through the crowd towards him. Spotting him was simple, as everyone parted for him as he moved towards them, and the face that he was wearing long white robes with silver decoration embroided all over it, with a long cape that dragged along the floor behind him. Thranduil's eyes fell to Tauriel beside Legolas, "And Tauriel," he almost hissed at her. _

_Legolas moved forward, still holding her hand. "Father, forgive our lateness, we were caught up checking the armory's inventory this afternoon." Legolas said, which was only partly a lie. They were in the armory, but they didn't pay too much attention to the inventory. Unfortunatly, Thranduil seemed to realise this too. _

_"Really?" Thranduil said, coming to stand right in front of them. "It seems you two have been spending a lot of time together recently." he said._

_"Yes father," Legolas said cautiously. _

_"Well don't you think it a little inappropriate to be spending so much time with her?" Thranduil asked. Although he said it quietly, most of the elves in the hall had stopped talking and were trying to discreetly listen. _

_"I thought you wanted me to spend more time looking for a wife, father." Legolas retorted, and Tauriel stiffened beside him. She didn't doubt Legolas' love for her but she still got excited at the prospect of being his wife. Would it ever happen though?_

_"Yes but not with this Silvan elf," Thranduil said, completely ignoring the fact that Tauriel was right beside him, and the fact that majority of the elves of the woodland realm, and in this room were also Silvan._

_Tauriel couldn't take it. "And why can't I spend time with him?" she snapped, and all at once, the last remaining conversations stopped. Everyone was staring at them. "Just because I'm Silvan doesn't mean I don't feel."_

_"Yes we all know you can feel, Tauriel." Thranduil snapped back. "You felt a lot for a dwarf." he hissed at her._

_"No I didn't!" she yelled. "I never loved him. Legolas knows this, I never loved him, he was a friend only. But you wouldn't know friendship or love so I forgive you for not knowing the difference."_

_Legolas smiled, this was why he loved her, but he knew she couldn't argue with the King on her own. "Maybe it just looked like she loved him because you forbid her from loving me, didn't you father?" he demanded, and a small collective gasp came from the crowd. _

_"Yes! And I still forbid it. I demand you end this relationship with her, and..." Thranduil started, but Legolas wasn't finished. He needed to confront his father and he didn't care if everyone here could hear it. In fact, maybe that was a good thing. _

_"You forbid her from loving me just because she was Silvan, didn't you? Well why does that matter father?" he asked. _

_"Well, a Silvan elf has never ruled here Legolas, what would she know of ruling over our Kingdom?"_

_"She already commands our army father, she would have more experience at leading than a lot of the Sindarin elves. Tauriel is fair, and kind and I cannot imagine a better elf to rule at my side. In fact," he said, brushing past his father to adress the elves who were all watching and listening. "Who here agrees with me? You all know Tauriel, she is the one who stands up for what she believes in, she is the one who defies laws to do what is right, she is the one who would rule with a kind heart and clear mind. She is the one I love. Who would allow Tauriel to rule?" _

_There was a moment's pause before elves started cheering. There was clapping and shouting and jumping up and down. Majority of the elves here were silvan, and many served under Tauriel in the army. All knew of her, and most of the elves respected her. Thranduil looked around him, at the elves cheering. Legolas came to stand beside Tauriel again. Thranduil stood before them with a look of pure shock on his face. "I love Tauriel father. Now, we wish you have a good night." he said and he led Tauriel past his father and into the crowd._

* * *

><p>"I spoke to him the other day." Legolas told Tauriel. She continued to stare at him. "What did you say? What did he say?" she asked.<p>

"He told me about my mother." Legolas said softly.

Tauriel sat up, and Legolas followed her. She knew Legolas' mother was a touchy subject for the elf prince, as he didn't know a lot about her. "What did he say?" she asked gently.

"He told me that he loved her. And that he remembered that love." Legolas said, and Tauriel's eyes widened as she realised what this might mean. Was Thranduil actually allowing them to be together?

Legolas stood up, offering her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up so she too was standing. "He told me that he wishes me to have the same love in my life."

Tauriel felt as if she could suddenly leap off the ground and fly up to the stars.

"And that love, is you Tauriel." Legolas whispered. "You are the love of my life, and I want you in my life forever." Tauriel gasped. Is this what she thought it was? She stared up at him, eyes wide. Legolas reached into his pocket and when she looked down, she saw the most beautiful ring. He knelt, and she almost screamed. "Will you be my wife?" he whispered. She nodded, a tear slipping out of her eye. She lowered her hand into his hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

She bought her hand up to her face to look at the ring. It was a sparkly silver and white colour, with a gold band. She held her hand up to the sky, and the ring matched the stars in the sky perfectly. Legolas moved closer to her, and put his arms around her waist. "Your own star." he whispered in her ear, before pressing kisses along her jawline.

"You are more important to me than all the stars in the sky." she whispered back, leaning her head back, enjoying his kisses.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin.

She turned in his arms so they were fully facing each other. "I love you too." she said, kissing him passionately.

The two happy elves spent the rest of the night in the clearing.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or left suggestions. Your feedback and support is amazing. Some special shoutouts:**

**Amazing Stella - Thanks for your ongoing support. And of course, thankyou for providing inspiration for this chapter. I've already used the 'give up the throne' idea in my other fic so I didn't use that this time, but your idea of a public confrontation - BRILLIANT!**

**Elvengirl247 - I almost screamed at your comment about reading with the same intent as a book. My dream one day is to be an author so that meant the world to me.**

**Sol3Bug - for this story I'm not yet sure if Tauriel will join them in the Fellowship, but one of my other fanfics, Tauriel in Lord of the Rings is all about Tauriel joining the fellowship :D**

**And Kat-Anni - Thankyou so so much for all your feedback and support from the start, on all my fanfics. You have been inspirational.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick chapter before Legolas leaves for Rivendell. For those who haven't read the books (no judgement but really they are very good) Legolas originally journeyed to Rivendell to tell everyone Gollum had escaped from Mirkwood where he was a prisoner. But anyways, hope you enjoy!**

"Do you have to go?" she asked, resting her head in his lap. He played with her long red hair as he replied. "Father requested I go to deliver the news of the prisoner Gollum's escape."

"Can I not go with you?" she demanded.

"No Tauriel." he laughed. "As Captain of the gaurd you are required here to defend from any further Orc attacks. We did not kill them all when they attacked."

"But maybe I should go with the Prince of Mirkwood to protect him?" she asked, teasingly.

"I think the Prince can fend for himself." Legolas replied, smiling.

She pouted, "But what if you meet some pretty maiden in Rivendell and forget about me?" she asked.

"Tauriel, no other elf woman will ever matter to me more than you, you are the only one I need in my life. Don't ever think otherwise." he told her seriously.

"I know," Tauriel said, in a sing song voice. "I just love hearing you say it."

Legolas grinned at the elf looking up at him from his lap.

"So how long will you be gone?" she asked.

"We will be spending no more than a few days in Rivendell, but the journey takes ten days. But I should be gone no more than a month."

"I guess I will survive without my future husband for a month." she joked, although she knew she would miss him, no matter how short the time was.

"Say that again." Legolas demanded.

"I guess.."

"No not that bit, the future husband."

She smiled up at him. "My future husband," she whispered, sitting up.

Legolas took her hand, and the ring glistened on her finger. He kissed her hand, right beneath the ring. "My future wife." he whispered, and she beamed. How she loved the sound of that.

"You are making me wait a long time, Legolas Greenleaf." she said.

"I would pledge myself to you here and now if you asked it of me." he told her. "If I had it my way we would have been wed a long time ago."

"Hhhhmmm, but your father is having such a good time preparing for the wedding." Tauriel pointed out. And it was true, Tauriel had found it quite funny how much interest Thranduil had been showing in the wedding. He had been insisting on nothing but the best for the future King and Queen of Mirkwood's wedding.

"I think it reminds him of his own wedding." Legolas said. "He is finally willing to remember, instead of blocking out the pain."

"I am glad." Tauriel smiled, for she was very thankful for Thranduil's change of opinion. Otherwise who knows what he would have done with her?

Legolas kissed her softly before standing. She too stood up. "I have to leave tonight." Legolas whispered.

"So soon?" she sighed.

"Tauriel, I swear to you I will return as quickly as possible, and we will be happily married." he told her.

"I will miss you every day." she told him.

"As I will miss you." he replied. "Will you come to see me off?"

"Of course." she replied, and the two walked out of the clearing hand in hand, Tauriel not even considering the possibility that Legolas would be unable to return for a much longer time than they both thought.

**Aw, sad! They're going to be split up :( Anyways leave a comment/review/suggestion etc. - as you guys have probably realised I love them! **

**CatsNineLives - I hadn't considered doing a fanfic like that but I seriously am now! I've started planning it out but am unsure whether to start a whole new fanfic or add it as a oneshot to my other fanfic (How it Should Have Been) What do you think? **

**What does everyone else think? The suggestion was a more detailed fanfic about Tauriel growing up. Should it be a whole new fanfic or a oneshot? If you have an opinion leave it in the comments or PM me if you're interested.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! As usual, don't forget to comment/review/leave a suggestion - I read every single comment.**

She sat in the tree, clutching the letter in her hand, trying to find the courage to open it. She had no clue what it would say, what she would find as she read it.

_She had been training when the letter was delivered to her. She was using a sword, which she had not practiced for a while, a bow and her two daggers being her preffered weapons. But she prided herself on her ability with all weapons and so she had been twirling gracefully, wielding the blade when she caught sight of someone she definatly hadn't expected to be at the training grounds. She stopped her practice, and bowed. "My King." she said, "I did not expect to see you here," she said. _

_"I came to tell you the elves from Rivendell have returned." Thranduil replied, and in her excitement she didn't pick up on the sad tone in his voice._

_Tauriel dropped her sword, moving quickly past her King, she needed to see him. _

_"All except one." Thranduil said. _

_Tauriel whirled around to face him again, dread pooling in her stomach. One look into Thranduil's eyes told her what she had already guessed. _

_"My Son," Thranduil said. "Did not return with the others."_

_Tauriel looked down at the floor, mind racing to search for possible reasons for Legolas not returning. "Do you know why?" she asked quietly._

_"He gave this letter to one of the returning elves to give to you. They came to report to me first though and I said I would take it to you." Thranduil said, almost softly._

_"Thank you." Tauriel whispered, taking the folded piece of paper, and beginning to walk away. She wanted to be by herself when she read his letter._

_"Tauriel," Thranduil called to her. "He loves you. With all his heart he loves you. I see it everyday, the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. How happy he has been since you conffessed your love. He would never leave you unless he absolutely had to." he said._

_Tauriel nodded, bowing her head to Thranduil as she turned away from him. The King too, turned around to return to his halls. Tauriel tried to control her pace, walking briskly back to the main halls. Once she walked through the gates and she knew she was out of sight of the elf King, she ran. She ran to the other entrance to the forest, and she didn't stop running until she reached the clearing. _

All she had wanted to do was read the letter, and now that she was here, it was the last thing she wanted to do. Her hands trembled as she finally worked up the courage to open it up.

_Darling Tauriel, My Future Wife,_

_I love you Tauriel. Please believe me when I say that, even though you will probably hate me for what I next write. The One Ring has been found, that is the true reason Elrond called the council. A Hobbit bought it to Rivendell and then volunteered to take it to Mordor. A Fellowship was formed and I am both proud and sorry to say I volunteered along with eight others. Everyday I was in Rivendell before the council I longed for your company. And when I realised how long this might force us to be apart, I almost told the others I couldn't go. But if this quest does not succeed, darkness will overtake all the land. I know you can take care of yourself, you are the best warrior of our Kingdom, but we have to do this, for those who can't protect themselves. I cannot say how long I will be gone for but there will never be a day, or night that I don't think of you. Tauriel, no matter how much I want to be able to say to you that I promise you I'll be back, I can't lie to you, and I can't promise you that. I can promise you that I will fight till the end to try and get back to you though, to make you my wife. _

_Your Future Husband,_

_Legolas_

She clutched the letter to her chest, hardly believing what she had just read. He was gone, and even he didn't know how long for. She looked down at her ring, and she let the tears drip down her cheeks, watching as they fell into her lap. She didn't want to move, she wanted to stay here, to stay in their clearing.

"Why did you have to go?" She questioned aloud, but there were only the trees to hear her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know its been a while :) but I'm here now with the next chapter :P**

It had been exactly one month since she had read his letter. She had made a point of not coming here, there were too many memories of him, of them in this clearing. But today, the anniversary of her grief, she felt she had to come.

In the kingdom, she had been delibratly keeping herself busy, avoiding any spare time, filling the hours of her day with training, practice and taking extra shifts and patrols. Anything, she did anything to stop herself thinking of him. Because she didn't want to think of him, as much as she loved him, she knew if she thought of him, she would break down.

_The first night he had been gone had been the worst. She hadn't left the clearing, she had curled up on the branch of the tree, and cried until sleep had overcome her. But sleep bought her no relief and she was plagued with images of Legolas dying, in all manner of ways on his quest. She had woken when the first tip of the sun shone upon her face, and she sat up. She had considered staying in the clearing, but had let her sense of duty take her back to the Kingdom. _

_As she walked through the halls elves whispered as they passed her. News travelled quickly it seemed, by now the whole Kingdom probably knew thier Prince would not be returning as soon as they thought. But she had put on a brave face, never showing weakness in public. She had to remain strong, she was still Captain of the Guard. _

_Thranduil had watched her, she knew. And his face showed concern whenever she reported to him._

_Earlier today he had finally spoken of it. "Tauriel, take the rest of the day off. Rest, go to the forest, anything, please."_

_"My Lord, I..." she started._

_"No." Thranduil replied. "You think you were the only one Legolas wrote to? He wrote to me too. He told me to look out for you. He feared you would take the same path he did, and he was right. He went to Aragorn and spent his time fighting and hunting, you do the same here. You need to rest, Tauriel. You know Elves don't need sleep such as humans or dwarves or hobbits, but we do need rest. You haven't been to the forest for a long time, go, enjoy nature as I know you love to do. If not for me, do it for Legolas." _

_She had nodded, not wanting to argue any more, and walked back to her room to prepare. She had considered not coming here, but once again, she was drawn to the clearing._

She found herself wondering where he was at the moment, what was he doing? Was he fighting? She looked up at the sky, the afternoon sunshine glowing brightly in the sky. She was immortal, and had never minded the passing of time, as she had eternity to spend on this earth, but this last month, everday seemed like an eternity to her, every second seemed to last an hour. She could hardly believe it had only been a month, it felt like so much longer.

She looked around the clearing, it seemed so bare without his presence here, and she suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. She ran from the clearing, returning to the Kingdom, before collapsing in her bed, and once more, cried herself to sleep.

At the same time, Legolas was running, his heart filled with sorrow, for Gandalf had just fallen, killed by the Balrog. He was on his way to Lothlorien, and he was looking forward to the comfort of the trees and forest. He remembered Tauriel had always wanted to visit Lothlorien and his heart ached to see her, as it did every day, because he had reamained true to his word, and not a day had gone past without Tauriel entering his mind.

**Ok so the question is how many chapters do you guys want while Legolas is away with the Fellowship? Anyway, thanks for the ongoing support with the story, and as usual leave a comment/review/question**


End file.
